Not Seeing What's Right In Front Of You
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Krillin thought that he knew what 18 wanted, how wrong he was
1. Chapter 1

Not Seeing What's Right In Front Of You

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Caulifla/Android 18

Krillin thought that he knew what 18 wanted, how wrong he was

Chapter 1

Another long and uneventful training session for Android 18 and her Husband Krillin has just ended, and now the blonde Z Fighter is returning to her quarters, she wasn't tired because of the endless energy that she and 17 possessed. Still, all 18 wants to do now is take a shower and go check on Marron before going to bed. Krillin says he's going to go see Goku and Yamcha.

18 reaches her quarters and goes inside, what she sees when she gets inside surprises and shocks the blonde, there lying on her bed, dressed in only her pink tube top and a pair of pink lace thong panties was 6th Universe Saiyan Caulifla, lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air,

"Hi, I thought you'd never get here, Sweet Mama." the brunette purred,

"Caulifla, what are you doing in my house?" 18 asked, still taken aback at the sight in front of her.

"I missed you, Sweet Mama, I asked Vados to bring me here so that I could surprise you." Caulifla replied.

"W-what about the Krillin?" the blonde woman asked nervously as Caulifla climbed off the bed and walked over to 18.

"You, know if Cue Ball has a problem, I'll kick his ass." the female Saiyan said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.

18 couldn't help but laugh at her secret lover's eagerness to beat her Husband up.

Caulifla then pins the blonde against the wall and kissed her passionately. 18 moved her hands down Caulifla's hips as Caulifla pressed her body against the Android's.

18 moaned into the Saiyan's mouth, 18 slowly pulled away from Caulifla and buried her face into the brunette's neck.

"Gorgeous." Caulifla hissed as she ran her fingers through 18's hair.  
18 grabs Caulifla's left breast and through her tube top and squeezes it gently eliciting a moan from Caulifla.

Caulifla eased her right hand down into 18's panties, the blonde threw her head back and gasped sharply as she felt Caulifla's experienced fingers move around inside of her.

18 is now lying on the bed, completely naked and on her back while Caulifla is also totally naked, the Saiyan is in between 18's legs licking and suckling on her womanhood,

"Oh my God, your tongue is amazing, Caulifla. D-don't stop," the blonde moaned as a smile crossed her lips.

18 arched her back and screams Caulifla's name to the heavens as she came hard, filling her Saiyan lover's mouth with her juices.

Caulifla then crawled up 18's lithe body and began kissing 18 passionately, 18 ran her hands through Caulifla's dark tresses.

Not long after, both 18 and Caulifla climaxed in unison.

The lovers then fall asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning 18 woke up still in Caulifla's loving embrace, the Android smiled contently as she watched Caulifla sleep.

'I didn't think that I could love anyone as much as I love Caulifla right now.' 18 thought.

"I want to be with her forever." 18 whispers.

Just then as 18 lays in Caulifla's loving and protective embrace, she hears the front door open.

"18, Marron, I'm home," Krillin says drunkenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krillin stumbles towards his and 18's bedroom, Marron peeked her small, innocent face out from her doorway to look at her Daddy, it made her sad when he got like this.

The little girl ducks back into her room before Krillin sees her,

"18, are you up yet? I don't smell any breakfast cooking." the bald man said in slurred speech.

His incessant loud talking roused Caulifla from her peaceful sleep, 18 felt the movement of her lover behind her on as the bed shifted.

18's blue eyes suddenly go wide with panic as she realizes what Caulifla plans on doing.

Caulifla grabs one of 18's robes and wraps it around her nude body before heading out of the bedroom,

'This is not going to be good' 18 thought as she jumped out of bed and grabbing her other robe before following her Saiyan lover.


End file.
